Le Sursaut Romantique de Ronald Weasley
by Kazy
Summary: [OneShot] Ronald Weasley est un boulet. Yep. Mais Ronald Weasley est amoureux. Pire. Et quand il décide de se déclarer à Hermione... On peut craindre pire que le pire. Yep. L'apocalyptique. Mais c'est pas grave, c'est mignon.


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Rien de rien. Même pas le moindre bout de petit perso ! Buhuhuuuuuuu !

**Note de Wam : **En attendant Fearful Symmetry, ma future fic écrite en co-écriture avec Angelene Hysteria (dans mes auteurs favorits), que nous ne posterons que lorsqu'elle sera terminée, je m'éclate à faire des petits one-shots à la con. J'avais promis celui-ci à Angelene il y a quelques temps. C'est une RonHermione, et on y voit Ron dans toute sa splendeur de boulétude. Je suis fan de ce couple quand c'est Ange qui l'écrit. J'espère que dans le tome 6 JKR ne nous privera pas d'une scène mémorable. J'en profite pour remercier tous les reviewers au bonus de EOEL. JE VOUS AIIIIIIIIIIIIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! (pète un câble). Merci à Ange pour le titre.

**Le Sursaut Romantique de Ronald Weasley  
**_(on n'est pas mal barrés...)_

Ron accéléra le pas, mais il tournait tellement vite au-dessus du tapis qu'il eut rapidement le tournis et finit par ralentir un peu et par observer avec un sourire crispé les tableaux dont la majorité souriaient avec amusement. Il les insulta mentalement d'un juron qui aurait même choqué les jumeaux, et se remit à tourner, bien qu'un peu moins vite.

Il se sentait complètement débile. D'abord, il s'apprêtait à faire la plus grosse bêtise de toute sa vie. Même aller se balader avec un loup-garou lui paraissait moins stupide que ce qu'il allait faire. Ensuite, il avait froid. Horriblement froid. Tout ça parce que les deux gamins qui avaient pris la place de Fred et George avaient lancé des boules puantes légèrement modifiées dont l'odeur ne partait pas malgré la magie, et qu'ils étaient obligés d'ouvrir les portes, en plein hiver. Enfin, il était quatre heures trente du matin et il était surexcité.

Et puis pourquoi était-elle en retard ? Il lui avait pourtant dit quatre heures ! Elle avait une demi-heure de retard ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Ron s'arrêta, regarda sa montre pour constater que sept secondes s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé l'heure, pesta, et se remit à tourner.

« Ron ? » murmura alors une voix endormie.

Son cœur fit un bond, et il se retint de hurler. Evidemment, il ne réussit pas à s'empêcher de sauter de quatre bons mètres lorsqu'il entendit sa voix. Lorsque ses pieds retouchèrent le sol glacé de la salle commune, il se tourna vers l'ombre qui était apparue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait en chemise de nuit ?

« Ah ben enfin ! Heureusement que j'étais pas en train de mourir ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Pourquoi aurais-tu voulu mourir dans la salle commune à une heure pareille ? »

« Bah j'en sais rien moi ! Une crise cardiaque, un tueur sanguinaire dehors… »

Elle haussa un sourcil, tout en s'approchant de lui.

« C'est vrai que Voldemort a envie de te tuer, j'avais oublié ! » ironisa-t-elle. « Mais, Harry pourquoi t'es-tu transformé en Ron ? »

Il la foudroya du regard.

« Il fait froid. J'aurais pu mourir de froid. »

« Ça, c'est pas de ma faute ! »

« Si tu étais arrivée à l'heure, j'aurais eu moins froid ! »

« Mais quelle idée de me dire de venir à quatre heures du matin dans la salle commune aussi ! »

« J'espère au moins que tu as une bonne raison pour être en retard ! » éluda-t-il.

« Je dormais. »

« Bah voyons ! Tu dormais ! Est-ce que moi je dors à quatre heures du matin, hum ? NON ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu dormais ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas une abrutie finie égocentrique et stupide et que je ne donne pas des rendez-vous à mes amis à quatre heures du matin pour leur hurler dessus ! »

« Je te hurle pas dessus ! »

« Tu me chuchotes dessus parce que sinon tout le monde serait réveillé, donc ça se vaut ! »

Ron trépigna et lui jeta un regard noir. Elle lui renvoya son regard sans se démonter.

« Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas donné ce rendez-vous pour m'enguirlander ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

Un ange passa. Hermione dévisagea Ron, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas.

« Oui ? »

« Quoi « oui ? » ? »

« Ben pourquoi m'as-tu donné rendez-vous à quatre heures du matin dans le froid si c'est pas pour me hurler dessus ? »

« Ah ! Euh… Oui… Donc… Bon… »

Aaaaaaarghf ! Mais pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Bon. Zen. Se souvenir des conseils des autres :

_-_ Seamus : Aie l'air sûr de toi.  
_-_ Dean : Souris-lui !  
_-_ Neville : Ne lui marche pas sur les pieds si vous dansez !  
_-_ Harry : Ne la fais pas pleurer, parce qu'après, c'est ingérable, crois-moi.  
_-_ Ginny (pourquoi lui avait-il demandé ? Ah oui, elle s'était invitée toute seule) : sois sincère, Ron, ça marche toujours. Ah, et puis arrête ce regard de bovin, c'est anti-sexe. Fais-lui une belle déclaration. Sois gentil. Dis-lui qu'elle est belle. Qu'elle sent bon, aussi. Que tu aimes passer du temps avec elle ! Et … Euh… Invite-la dans un endroit romantique à un moment romantique, mets des bougies ! Et de la musique ! Et…

Et il l'avait arrêtée là parce que Hermione arrivait et que Ginny commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il avait quand même essayé de suivre ses conseils, mais le problème, c'était qu'il ne connaissait pas d'endroit romantique. Harry lui avait dit que la salle commune était très bien, et Ron était plutôt d'accord, mais il n'avait pas envie de se déclarer à Hermione devant tout le monde. Et puis il avait entendu Parvati Patil dire un jour que rien n'était plus beau qu'une déclaration sous le clair de lune. Donc il avait pensé que le faire de nuit serait sympathique.

Il avait aussi pensé aux bougies, mais le vent les avait toutes éteintes, et il ne connaissait aucun sort pour les maintenir allumées (sa mère s'en occupait habituellement). Quant à la musique, il avait aussi essayé, mais le Coquillage était cassé et ne jouait que la 9ème Symphonie de Beethoven à fond et en boucle. Il avait réveillé tous les dortoirs la veille quand il avait voulu faire des tests, et Mc Gonagall l'avait collé pour tapage nocturne.

Il ne lui restait plus que l'air sûr de lui : Ron bomba le torse ; le sourire : il ébaucha un sourire qui tenait plus du rictus que du sourire parce qu'il avait vraiment trop froid et que sa baguette était dans le dortoir (comment avait-il pu oublier sa baguette !) ; ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds : il se recula légèrement ; ne pas la faire pleurer… Vu sa tête, c'était mal parti…

« Ron, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tuesbelletusensbonj'aimepasserdutempsavectoi » dit-il d'une traite.

Hermione haussa les sourcils et le regarda gravement.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu… Tu… Tu… »

« Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ! C'est Harry ? C'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? »

« Qu'est-ce que Harry a à voir là-dedans ? » s'énerva Ron.

Pourquoi rapportait-elle tout à Harry ? Elle l'aimait, Harry !

« Rien ! Mais tu me demandes de venir la nuit, tu as l'air bizarre, tu bégayes, alors je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave ! Comme apparemment toi tu n'as rien de pire que d'habitude, je suppose que c'est Harry, non ? »

« Comment ça rien de pire que d'habitude ! Pourquoi Harry irait mal, hein ? Il n'est pas mort de froid ! Il n'a pas attendu la fille qu'il aime une demi-heure pour lui faire sa déclaration de façon gentille, dans un endroit romantique à un moment romantique, à se forcer à pas la faire pleurer et surtout à être gentil ! ET IL A PAS UN TUEUR SANGUINAIRE A SES TROUSSES NON PLUS ! »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, et ne bougea plus pendant un moment. Ron se calma d'un coup et la regarda avec inquiétude.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione ? C'est Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Comment ça tu as attendu la fille que tu aimes une demi-heure ? »

« Hein ? Où t'as entendu ça ? »

« Tu viens de le dire ! »

« Non, non ! »

« Ron, j'ai bien entendu tu l'as dit ! »

« Pourquoi tu veux toujours avoir raison ! »

« Mais parce que j'ai raison ! Tu as dit que tu m'aimais ! »

« Oui bon ça va si ça peut te faire plaisir je… »

« Mais il n'est pas question de me faire plaisir là, tu l'as dit et… Bon sang on n'y arrive jamais avec toi ! »

« Comment ça avec moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as avec moi ! »

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre, mais elle se contenta de le foudroyer du regard et de taper du pied. Ron fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi l'agressait-elle comme ça ? Hermione lui sourit.

« Ron… »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'as a donné rendez-vous ce soir pour me faire une déclaration ? »

Ron la regarda, estomaqué. Comment savait-elle que … ?

« Noooooon… » fit-il en rougissant et en reculant un peu. « Enfin… Euh… »

Il surprit son regard fixe et finit par baisser les yeux.

« Je voulais que ce soit romantique… » marmonna-t-il en guise d'excuse.

Hermione s'approcha de lui en souriant.

« C'est très romantique, Ron. »

« Ah bon ? Parce que normalement je voulais mettre de la musique et des bougies mais avec la fenêtre… Enfin bref ça n'a pas marché, mais ça t'a vraiment plu ? »

« … Non. En toute honnêteté, c'est plus… Euh… Pathétique, mais j'adore ! J'adore ! Les fenêtres ouvertes, le froid de canard, une grosse dispute… C'est… »

« Ok, ça va… » soupira-t-il en se retournant.

Hermione sourit et le retint par le bras.

« C'est toi, Ron. Je m'en moque, que ce soit romantique, qu'il y ait de la musique douce, des bougies partout, qu'il fasse froid et qu'il soit quatre heures du matin… L'important, c'est que tu me l'aies dit. »

Ron la fixa avec un sourire crispé. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours avoir un décodeur quand les filles parlaient ? Elles ne savaient pas être claires ?

« Donc ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Donc quoi ? »

« Tu en penses quoi ? »

« De ? »

« De ? De la thèse de Tryphon Fléausus bien sûr ! »

« Oh, je la trouve un peu bancale, mais elle reste très… »

« De nous, Hermione ! » coupa-t-il, exaspéré.

Etait-ce vraiment elle la plus intelligente du groupe ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mes… Hum… Sentiments pour toi ? »

« Oh ! J'en pense qu'ils sont très bien. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« C'est à dire que je suis d'accord pour sortir avec toi, même si tes questions ne sont pas très claires. »

Ron oublia de s'énerver lorsqu'il entendit la première partie de sa phrase. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, et il regarda Hermione sans être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« C'est vrai ? »

Hermione se mit à rougir.

« Non, c'était pour voir ta réaction ! »

La tête de Ron la dissuada decontinuer ce genre humour.

« … Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! »

« C'est bien. Je suis… Je suis très content… Ah au fait, tu es belle, tu sens bon et j'aime passer du temps avec toi ! »

Hermione regarda Ron en souriant. Dans la pénombre, il ne comprit pas bien le sens de ce sourire, mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle avait dit oui. Bien. Maintenant, il fallait l'embrasser. Qu'avaient dit les autres ?

_- _Seamus : Ne mets pas la langue trop tôt.  
_-_ Dean : Ne la tripote pas trop pendant que tu l'embrasses, au début au moins.  
_-_ Neville : Ne lui marche pas sur les pieds.  
_-_ Harry : Ne la fais pas pleurer, après c'est tout mouillé !  
_-_ Ginny (après le départ d'Hermione) : Oh la la la la laaaaaaaaaaa ! Tu poses délicatement tes lèvres sur les siennes au crescendo de la musique, et tu les bouges doucement, alors qu'un vent venu d'ailleurs éteint les bougies… Tu passes ton bras le long de son dos, et l'autre dans ces cheveux, puis tu…

Hermione était revenue en renfort. Dean, lui, avait pris soigneusement note de tout ce qu'avait dit Ginny. En y repensant, il faudrait qu'il casse définitivement le Coquillage, qu'il cache toutes les bougies de Poudlard, et surtout qu'il fasse surveiller tous les endroits romantiques du monde…

« Euh… Bon… » fit Hermione, gênée du silence de Ron. « Ben moi je vais aller me recoucher alors… »

« On… On ne s'embrasse pas ? »

« Euh… Ben… Si… Tu… Enfin tu… Je… »

« Si tu ne veux pas, hein, c'est pas grave, je comprendrai ! »

« Si, si, je veux mais enfin je… »

« BON SANG MAIS TU VAS L'EMBRASSER OUI ? » hurla alors une voix au-dessus.

Les deux adolescents levèrent la tête, et virent Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville et Ginny accrochés aux lustres de la salle commune. C'était Ginny qui avait crié. Seamus soupira.

« On avait dit qu'on devait se taire quoiqu'il arrive, et n'intervenir quesi le cas était critique ! » grogna-t-il.

« Là c'est plus un cas critique, c'est carrément l'extrême urgence ! Bon sang, même Mc Gonagall est moins coincée qu'eux ! »

« Chérie » fit Dean. « Je t'en prie, calme-toi. »

« Au moins, Hermione ne pleure pas » dit Harry.

« Mais sur Mc Gonagall elle marque un point » intervint Seamus.

« Les gars ? » fit Neville.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai le vertige… »

Hermione et Ron fixaient les cinq adolescents avec incompréhension. Puis finalement, Ron leur sourit.

« Hermione, mon bichon en sucre, tu peux me prêter ta baguette s'il te plaît ? »

Hermione le regarda un instant sans comprendre, puis finalement répondit à son sourire et lui tendit sa baguette. Ron salua ses camarades bien bas, et leur lança un sort de nudisme. Seule Ginny était encore habillée, mais elle arborait en contre partie une peau d'un teint magnifiquement rouge et jaune à petits pois verts fluo.

« Bien joué mon canard ! »

« Merci ma licorne volante. »

Ron attrapa la main d'Hermione, et, sans s'occuper des cris de ses amis, disparut dans l'escalier des garçons. Au bout de trois minutes, cependant, Hermione revint pour leur jeter un sort de silence. Après un sourire très fier, elle remonta dans le dortoir, et les cinq élèves entendirent le bruit d'une clef que l'on tourne.

Seamus, Dean, Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard gêné. Neville, lui, regardait le sol d'un œil vitreux, et ses lèvres formèrent lentement :

« J'veux descendre… »


End file.
